Oftentimes, needleless valves include a large interior volume that results in a large amount of residual fluid within the needleless valve after use of the needleless valve. Among other things, the large amount of residual fluid, which was intended to be administered to a patient, is not actually administered to the patient.
Moreover, some needleless valves include a “straight through” fluid flow channel to reduce the amount of residual fluid within the needleless valve. In particular, such devices utilize a split-septum valve to control fluid flow in the “straight through” fluid flow channel. However, a split-septum valve can retain medical fluid, such as blood, which is difficult to remove from within the slit-septum. As a result, the retained blood within the split-septum can lead to the promotion of blood-borne diseases.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.